


Child's Play

by rachelskaikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelskaikru/pseuds/rachelskaikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa knows she should stay away from the Sky People, but there's one that she can't seem to keep her eyes off of. (AU- the dropship was sent to Earth ten years earlier. Slightly canon but everyone is younger)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time using Ao3 and I'm still getting used to all of this. I have the story posted on Fanfiction.net if you want to read it there.

It was an obvious win. They both knew it, yet, Wells still acted like he was thinking about his next move. Wells would do anything to make Clarke, his best friend, happy. Clarke sat back and crossed her arms, ready to accept that Wells would beat her. Wells narrowed his eyes, pretending to be deep in thought. "Aha," Wells called out, moving his second queen to block Clarke's king. "Checkmate."

Clarke sighed and stood from her chair and Wells did the same. Wells was incredibly good at chess for being just turned eight. "Good game." Clarke muttered and stuck out her hand for him to shake. Instead, he pulled her into a hug. They were about the same height, but he was sure that he would be taller than her by the age of ten. Clarke moaned and refused to hug him back, knowing it would annoy him. Wells lifted Clarke's small body off the ground making her laugh and wrap her arms around him to balance herself.

"Put me down, Wells!" She giggled, feeling her feet touch back down on the floor. She pretended to be angry but Wells knew she was kidding. He gently poked at her stomach until she laughed again. "Okay, okay. Good job. Let's go eat lunch and then we'll have a rematch." She told him. He agreed and they walked out of the room and into the kitchen for lunch.

-

Lexa watched as the two children left the room. They fascinated her. Their ways were so different from hers, yet she felt a need to mimic them. She pushed her dark brown hair behind her ears and repeated a word she had heard them say. She said it over and over until it sounded normal. She quickly ran away from the house and headed back through the forest and back to her home. She slowed down before walking inside, trying to act normal. She found her mother doing her weekly sharpening of the weapons.

"Nomon (mother)," Lexa said, getting her mothers attention. Lexa's family was one of the more educated families in the village. Her parents taught her both English and Trigedasleng. She mostly spoke in English but used many Trigedasleng words, too. Her mother looked up without speaking.

"What does 'checkmate' mean?" Lexa asked, nonchalantly, hoping her mother wouldn't be suspicious. Her mother's eyes narrowed.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked in grounder language, setting down the spear she had been holding. Lexa had hoped she would not ask that. She knew she couldn't lie to her mother.

"Gona skaikru (the sky people)," she responded, holding her mom's gaze. Her mom clenched her fists with rage.

"You have been associating with the sky people?" She clarified, astonished that her daughter would do such a thing. Lexa shook her head, refusing to look away, for that was a sign of weakness.

"I only watch." Lexa promised, biting down on her tongue.

"Stay away from the sky people, Lexa." Her mom told her, sternly. Lexa nodded, glad that her mother wasn't more angry. It would take a lot more than that to keep Lexa away from the sky people. She felt drawn to the blonde and her friend. She needed to find out more about her.

A few weeks later...

Lexa had never been out this late. Her mother would definitely kill her when she returned. Lexa didn't want to think about the consequences. All she could focus on was the blonde and her parents below, catching bugs that she heard the blonde call 'fireflies.' Lexa wrapped her arms around the trunk of the tree she was hiding in and stared down at the people. They were always laughing; something her people rarely did. The blonde tapped her father on the shoulder and opened her hand to reveal that she had caught on of the bugs.

"Good job, Clarke!" Her father praised her. Clarke. Her name was Clarke. Lexa whispered the name aloud a few times, letting it roll off her tongue.

"I think we should go inside, Jake. It's getting late." The woman said, speaking to the man. She then turned to Clarke and crouched down.

"Let's go inside and make some hot chocolate." She said, making Clarke jump for joy. Lexa didn't know what 'hot chocolate' was, but by the way it made Clarke squeal means it must have been good.

Lexa waited for them to be inside their house before climbing down the tree and dusting off her pants. She silently walked over to the window of their house that exposed the kitchen and carefully peaked in. She saw Clarke's mother boiling something and Clarke watching with a huge grin. It make Lexa smile, too. She sneaked away from the window, and once she had some distance between herself and the window, she sprinted down the path back to her house. It was a ten minute walk; a five minute run.

Lexa stopped by the front of her house, listening for any noises from inside. She heard her mother talking with her father and slowly pulled the door open, trying not to make a scene. Before she could step foot in the house, her parents turned to look at their daughter, caught red-handed, trying to sneak back into the house.

"Leksa, where have you been?" Her father was the first to speak. She swallowed a lump in her throat and thought of an excuse.

"I was hunting." She lied, trying her best not to sound suspicious.

"Why are you home so late?" Her mother joined in. Lexa looked down, not knowing what to say. She heard her father sigh.

"I hope you weren't seeing those sky people, again." Her father said, anger coating each word. Lexa bit into her tongue and stayed silent.

"Kamp raun yu room (go to your room)." Her mother scolded her. Lexa hurried down the hall and into her small, cluttered room. She sat on her bed, that much resembled a cot, and placed her chin in her hands. She knew she should stop spying on Clarke if she wanted to stay out of trouble, but Lexa was greedy. She wanted more than to watch the girl. She wanted to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had 4 chapters posted on fanfiction.net so I am transferring them here. Also, Most of these chapters will be a little short but I have to develop a plot before I can get to the good stuff. Each chapter will be spaced about a year apart, so don't freak out when she was eight in the first chapter and then turns thirteen a few chapters later. Also, thank you all so much for the follows and favorites. I didn't expect that much on my first chapter. You guys rock!

It had been about a year since Lexa first started spying on Clarke. She had many opportunities but never took the chance to talk to the blonde. She desperately wanted to, but she was scared as to how the girl would react. She didn't want Clarke to freak out when she told her that she had been watching her for the past year. She just wanted to be friends with Clarke and her friend, who she recently found, was named Wells.

Lexa kicked a stone along the path that she took to Clarke's house everyday, thinking of a perfect scenario for when they met. She smiled at the thought of hugging her and catching fireflies with her and hunting with her and laughing about everything. She wondered if her dreams would ever come true.

She looked up from the rock she was kicking and smirked as a familiar house came into view. She snuck closer, looking to see if anyone was outside and frowned when no one was. She loved seeing Clarke outside, chasing her friends and climbing trees. She longed to join in on the fun. Lexa silently ran from the trees and leaned against a wall of the house, out of sight. She inched towards a window and peeked in. Her frown turned into a scowl when she didn't see anyone inside either. She cautiously checked a few other windows, without luck. She let out a sigh and turned to leave, when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the woods. Lexa froze in place as the blonde caught sight of her. She swallowed a lump in her throat, unable to move.

Clarke began to walk closer, making Lexa's heart pound through her chest. Clarke's face seemed calm, but her eyes showed fear. Within a few moments, Clarke was just a few feet away from her. They both stood still, staring at each other, waiting for the other one to speak.

"Wh-who are you?" Clarke asked, confusion filling her every word. Lexa just stared, refusing to talk. This was her chance to speak and she was about to blow it. Most of the sky people didn't think that the grounders spoke English.

"Do you understand me?" Clarke asked, making Lexa's heart flutter. Her voice was beautiful. Lexa wanted to nod, but her brain wasn't working right.

"You're a grounder, aren't you?" Clarke's voice was suddenly filled with anger. Lexa took a deep breath and let it out.

"Your people have killed my people," Clarke spat, stepping closer. Lexa felt her stomach drop. She had absolutely no chance at being friends with her if she hated grounders. Lexa watched as Clarke reached for a knife sticking out of her pocket. Lexa's brain kicked on and she reached her hand behind her back, pulling a spear out of its cover. She pointed it at Clarke, making her pull her knife out and point it at Lexa. They spun around each other; neither of them wanting to actually hurt the other.

Clarke was the first one to lunge forward with her knife. Lexa quickly spun away, finding herself at the back of the blonde. Lexa grabbed the arm holding the knife and pinned it behind her back and pushed her against the wall of her house. She held the spear to Clarke's neck, making the girl squeeze her eyes shut. Clarke was not nearly as good at fighting as Lexa was.

"Let me go. Please." Clarke begged, trying to wriggle free of Lexa's grasp. Lexa thought for a moment and then let go of her arm and pushed the spear harder against her neck. Clarke opened her eyes and looked down at the sharp blade. Her breathing quickened and she slowly lifted her hands into the air in defeat, letting the knife drop to her feet.

"I'll do anything. Just don't kill me." Clarke's hands shook as she spoke. Lexa had no intention of harming her, but she couldn't let Clarke tell anyone about her. Lexa struggled to find the right words to say.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this or I will find you and finish you." Lexa warned her. Clarke nodded, promising she wouldn't tell, over and over. Lexa pulled the spear away and looked into the blonde's beautiful, blue eyes. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Lexa turned and sprinted off into the trees. She quickly climbed up her usual tree and looked down at the girl she had just talked to. It wasn't exactly how she imagined their first conversation, but she still felt a twinge of joy inside her.

-

Clarke felt her neck where the spear had been. She slowed her breathing down and picked up the knife that she dropped. She scanned the area and then ran inside, slamming the door behind her.

Lexa sighed and leaned her head on the trunk of the tree. She had ruined one of her only chances with Clarke.

Clarke closed the door behind her and tried to calm down. She was still in shock about what had just happened. She'd heard stories from other people about the grounders but she had never seen one in person, much less spoken to one. She didn't even think that they spoke English.

The image of the girl wouldn't leave her mind. Her brown, braided hair and her raccoon-like makeup. She could still see the emerald green eyes staring into hers. She had never seen someone that looked as strange as the grounder did. She tried to figure out why a grounder that looked to be her age was hiding by her house. Was she lost? Was she planning to kill her family? Questions were swirling around Clarke's head faster than she could process them. She wanted to tell her parents right away. If the girl was after her family, she should warn them.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this or I will find you and finish you." The words replayed in her mind. She couldn't risk telling anyone.

Clarke closed her eyes and forced herself to stop thinking about it. She wouldn't tell anyone. She couldn't even think about what would happen if she did. Just as Clarke stepped away from the door, her mom walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Clarke. How was your walk?" She asked, drying a plate that she had just washed.

"Fine," she lied, pictures of the grounder flashing through her mind. Her mom smiled bigger, returning to the kitchen to finish washing her dishes. Clarke sighed and walked towards a window that faced the woods outside her house. She rested her arms on the window sill and rested her chin in her hands. She stared into the trees, looking for any movement. She wasn't sure why, but she felt compelled to find the grounder again. She had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years later...

Lexa crouched in the snow and scrubbed the blood off her hands. She tried to remain calm as the blood dripped from the body in front of her. She hated being at war. She hated having to kill innocent people all because her people didn't like them. She could never admit it, though. She had to fight to support her people.

Lexa wiped her knife off on the dead man's shirt, making sure to get all the blood off. She stood back up and sighed, checking to see if anyone was near her. She trudged through the the snow as quiet as possible, looking for any more people from the Ice Kingdom. She smiled when she caught sight of a familiar trail. Even though it had been a while and the entire trail was covered in snow, she could still recognize the trees that led to Clarke's house. She hadn't been down the trail since the war started a few months ago. She ran her small hands along each trunk, wishing she could be watching Clarke instead of killing people. She sulked down the trail, thinking about the blonde that she hadn't seen in a while.

She continued down the path to Clarke's house when she heard a rustling in the trees behind her. She quickly spun around and held out her spear. Her heart pounded through her chest as she turned slowly, looking for whatever made the noise. She took a deep breath and as she let it out, she felt a hand cover her mouth and the cool metal of a knife touched her neck. She tried to scream but it came out as a loud hum.

"If you yell I will end you." She heard a deep, raspy voice whisper to her. She nodded to show she understood. The man slowly pulled his hand from her mouth and she gasped for air. After she caught her breath, she waited for the right time to turn and tackle him to the ground. She wasn't sure how big the man was, or if she could even bring him to the ground, but it was worth a shot if she was going to die anyways.

"Start walking," the man told her, kicking the back of her leg. Her leg folded in, making her stumble forward. She continued walking, trying to remain calm. When she felt the pressure on her neck fade slightly, she swung her leg back, kicking the man between the legs. She felt the knife drag along her neck, making a slice. She yelped in pain, but tried to ignore it.

Lexa spun around and pulled out the knife she had brought with her and swung it at him, attempting to hit his arm. Before it hit him, he grabbed her hand and pushed her away, giving him time to stand back up. Lexa stumbled backwards and fell on her butt. She scrambled to her feet but was quickly knocked back down by the large man. He delivered a blow to her chest, making her fall onto her back, gasping for air. She felt too lightheaded to stand back up. The man walked closer to her and stepped his foot onto her bleeding neck.

"Don't move." He growled, leaning over her. Lexa closed her eyes tight, preparing to feel a knife plunge into her.

-

Clarke had been sitting in her yard when she heard a strange noise coming from the forest. She stood up, dusting off her jeans and walked towards the noise to investigate. She could hear rustling in the underbrush and a low muffled scream. She felt her heart race as she took small steps forward, trying to locate the source of the noise. She peeked around the side of a tree and saw a familiar brunette being held against a tree.

Clarke prevented herself from gasping by covering her mouth and immediately sprung into action. She bolted back to her house and pulled open the door. Flashbacks of being pushed against her house by the girl filled her head. She turned to the left and grabbed a gun off of the wall. Clarke had some practice with guns, but her aim wasn't very accurate. Without wasting any time, she sped out the door carrying the heavy rifle in her hands.

Within seconds she was back at the tree where she had first spotted the young grounder. She leaned to the side, getting a full view of the man and the girl. The man was now leaning over the brunette, holding a knife above her. His mouth was moving, which told Clarke that he was speaking to her. She lifted the gun to her face and looked through the scope. She aimed the crosshairs around the man's head and placed her finger on the trigger. She took a deep breath and let it go, trying to stop her hands from shaking as violently as they were. She waited for the man to stop moving and then pulled back with her finger. A loud 'bang' sounded through the forest.

Clarke lowered the scope from her eye and stared at the damage she had done. The man lay on the ground, blood pooling all around him, leading Clarke to think she hit him in the back. She slung the gun's strap around her shoulder and ran over to the girl. She could see blood dipping out of her neck.

The girl stood up, wiping her bloody neck, and turned to see Clarke. "Are you okay?" Clarke asked, referring to her sliced neck. She watched as the girl's eyes widened and her jaw slackened to the side a bit.

"Why did you do that?" The brunette asked, staring in awe. Neither of them could believe that they were meeting again. Clarke let a small smile form on her face.

"He was going to kill you. I had to do something. What happened to your neck?" Clarke stepped a little closer, making the girl tense.

"I will be fine. The pain isn't bad." The girl said, obviously lying. Her voice was smooth and deep, showing no sign of fear. Clarke lowered her eyebrows and then raised them again, a plan entering her mind.

"My mom is a doctor. She can fix your neck." Clarke suggested, her eyes wide. The grounder shook her head.

"You would get in trouble for saving me." She told her. Clarke sighed, trying to think of a different solution.

"At least let me clean it out so you don't get an infection. I have the supplies right inside my house if you wait here." Clarke explained, motioning towards her house. The girl sighed and agreed. Clarke ran off leaving the bleeding girl alone with the dead body.

Clarke opened the front door of her house and looked around for a first-aid kit. She found one in a kitchen cabinet and hurried back to her new-found friend. She found the girl sitting by the tree, pressing her hand to her bleeding neck. Clarke sat down beside her and opened the first-aid kit.

"What's your name?" Clarke asked, pulling out some alcohol and gauze.

"Lexa," she told her. Clarke smiled, looking back up at the wound.

"I'm Clarke." Clarke told her. Lexa removed her hand from the cut and Clarke poured some alcohol onto the gauze. She brought the gauze up to Lexa's neck and cleaned the blood away, making the brunette flinch.

"Sorry, it stings a little." Clarke warned her, pouring more alcohol on the gauze.

"Why are you helping me after I almost killed you?" Lexa asked suddenly. Clarke paused for a moment, contemplating the question.

"You didn't kill me, though. So why would I want you killed?" She answered, continuing to clean the cut. Lexa didn't respond.

After the wound was cleaned out, Clarke grabbed some gauze and pressed it to her neck.

"Hold that there." Clarke told her, and Lexa did so. Clark folded a piece of the gauze into a rectangle and placed it over the other pieces. She turned back to the kit and dug around for a roll of tape. She found one and taped the edges of the gauze to Lexa's neck.

"Okay, it's cleaned and covered." Clarke smiled and she could see a small smirk form on the grounder's face.

"Thank you, Clarke of the sky people." Lexa said, standing up and pushing her hair out of her face. Clarke nodded and turned to leave but then stopped.

"You should come inside. I have some leftovers from lunch if you'd like to have some." Clarke mentioned, the smile on her face growing. There was a long silence that filled the air and Lexa's face changed from calm to worried and angry.

Lexa shook her head. "We cannot be friends." She said simply, turning back towards the trees.

"Why not?" Clarke attempted to ask, but Lexa was already running down the trail away from her.

Clarke started to run after her, but quickly stopped herself, realizing that there was no use. She packed all of the supplies back into the kit and sighed.

"So much for trying to be nice," she muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, poor Clarke. The next few chapters will be similar to this one. They might be a little boring, but their important to include. Anyways... thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me some feedback on how you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I have to transfer. So the next updates will be much less frequent. I hope you enjoy!

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Cla-arke! Happy birthday to you!" The gathering of people sang as Clarke stared at her birthday cake, a large smile on her face. The song ended with everyone in the room clapping and cheering. Clarke's mom stepped forward and began to cut the cake that sat in the center of the table.

The cake was chocolate, Clarke's favorite, with white frosting covering the whole thing, and the words "Happy 13th birthday, Clarke!" were written in red icing.

Clarke's mom cut a large slice from the corner and set it on Clarke's plate. She received the biggest piece since it was her birthday. She started eating without waiting for anyone else to get a piece. She chewed the first bite slowly, savoring the delicious taste.

After everyone finished their cake, presents were set in front of Clarke. She opened the biggest one first, from her mom and dad, and gasped at what she saw. It was a bow and arrow much like the one that her friend, Octavia, had. She had been asking for one for a while, since hunting with a bow is much quieter and easier than with a gun. She thanked her parents, graciously, and moved on to all of the other gifts. Wells' present was decorating the chess pieces she always used when they played chess together. She gazed at the colorfully decorated chess pieces and smiled.

"This is awesome, Wells!" She thanked him by bringing him into a hug. The rest of the gifts were mostly clothes or sketch pads and drawing utensils. She thanked everyone, looking at the pile of gifts she had accumulated.

The party ended soon after, leaving Clarke and her parents to clean up the mess of their guests. Clarke was in the middle of cleaning off a table when she felt a hand fall onto her shoulder. She turned to see her dad's face.

"Why don't you go practice using your new bow and arrow? Your mom and I will finish cleaning." He suggested, a smile growing on his face. Clarke smiled back and ran to get her new present. She brought it outside and walked quietly into the trees, searching for anything to shoot. She could her the buzzing of the late-night cicadas and the hiss of the blowing wind. She grinned at the beautiful night unfolding in front of her. She looked up at the trees and saw a flock of birds dancing on the tree branches. She lifted her bow and arrow slowly, pulling the arrow against the elastic string. She aimed for one of the small black birds and released the arrow. She heard it zoom past her ear, and watched as it flew through the trees and hit the branch that the birds were on. They all flew away, startled.

Clarke looked up and located her, now stuck, arrow. She jumped up to try and reach it even though it was about ten feet above her. She circled the tree, looking for a way to climb it and found a branch that was about six feet above the ground. She wrapped her hands around it and attempted to pull herself up onto the branch, but her arms were too weak. She could barely pull her chin above the branch.

She sighed and looked at the bow in her hand. The grip on it tensed as she felt anger fill her veins. She had lost her arrow after only shooting it once. She kicked her foot into the tree, sending pain through her foot, but she didn't care. She set her bow back on the ground and attempted to climb the tree again, failing more with each attempt. She continued trying, feeling her eyes fill with tears of guilt. She couldn't lose the gift that she had just received from her parents. She attempted to get up the tree one last time when she heard a laugh coming from a few feet behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the girl that she half-expected would show up.

"Is my help needed?" Lexa asked, stepping forward.

-

Lexa stepped closer to the frustrated girl, watching as she attempted to pull herself onto the branch. She couldn't help but laugh at her terrible attempts. Clarke turned around and caught sight of Lexa, her eyes widening.

"Is my help needed?" Lexa asked, trying not to burst out laughing at the weak girl in front of her. Clarke glared at Lexa, and the dropped her arms from the branch in defeat.

"My parents gave me a bow and arrow for my birthday and I shot it once and it got stuck in the tree." Clarke explained, her cheeks reddening slightly. Lexa nodded, stepping towards the branch. Clarke stepped out of the way, letting Lexa climb up the tree.

Lexa pulled herself up past the branch with little effort and continued climbing until she was close to the arrow. Lexa reached for the branch that had the arrow stuck in it and grabbed the arrow from the bark. She smiled at the girl below her. She climbed back down the tree, showing off a bit. When her feet touched back onto the ground, she handed Clarke the arrow. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"You are welcome." Lexa said, after not hearing a 'thank you' from Clarke.

"Why do you keep coming to my house?" Clarke finally asked, a bit annoyed. Lexa shrugged at the question.

"My house is on the other side of these trees. You just happen to catch me each time I am near you." Lexa lied, knowing there were many times she had spied on Clarke without her noticing. It had been a while since she last saw the blonde. She was always busy with training to become the best warrior she could be. Her mother had plans for her to become Heda, or commander, of her people.

She had to admit, she did like running into Clarke like this. It was as if fate was bringing them together. Clarke, stayed quiet, staring at the arrow in her hands.

"I could help you with shooting the arrow." Lexa suggested, staring at the blonde's beautiful eyes.

Clarke sighed, picking up the arrow from the ground and walking back towards her house.

"What happened to 'we cannot be friends'?" Clarke mimicked, making memories of the day that Clarke saved her life fill Lexa's head.

"I stay true to my word, but helping you shoot an arrow does not mean we are friends. I am simply preventing myself from having to retrieve arrows from trees each time you try to kill a bird." Lexa said, keeping a straight face. Clarke's face turned red, but covered it with a look of defense.

"I only- I don't-" Clarke tried to defend herself, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Lexa saved her the humiliation and cut her off by saying, "Aim the arrow head slightly above what you try to shoot. If the wind is blowing left, aim to the right more. If the wind is blowing right, aim to the left." She explained. Clarke let out a sigh and placed the arrow against the string on the back of the bow.

Lexa grabbed a canteen out of the sack she was wearing and backed away from Clarke. She held out her arm, letting the canteen dangle from her fingers.

"Shoot the middle of this. Try not to hit me." Lexa told her, motioning towards the container. Clarke rolled her eyes again, making Lexa smirk. Clarke lifted the bow and arrow up to eye level and aimed it at the canteen. Lexa watched as she tilted the bow slightly upwards and to the right a bit. The smile on her face grew. Clarke released the bow and the arrow flew forward, hitting the canteen exactly in the middle. Water leaked out the hole that was made. Clarke's eyes widened and she started to laugh.

"Good job." Lexa said, pulling the arrow from the container and walking it back over to her.

Clarke took the arrow back and stared at her feet. "Thanks, Lexa," Clarke said, looking back up at the brunette. Lexa nodded, turning to leave the blonde. She started to walk away, but quickly spun around and smiled at Clarke.

"Happy birthday," she said and turned away, running off to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love writing this story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Clarke stared at the almost lifeless animal in front of her. She pet the fur behind the tiny animal's ears. The kitten's eyes closed slowly, making Clarke gently shake it back awake. She tried to think of what she would do with the injured panther. She had already thought of one idea multiple times, but forced herself to think it was impossible.

"My house is on the other side of these trees." The voice of the grounder played in her head. Clarke turned to face the place she had last seen Lexa, contemplating whether or not to ask for help. After all, Lexa was most familiar with the animals of the land.

Clarke pulled her jacket over her shoulders and pulled the kitten up to her chest. She zipped the jacket, concealing the animal inside.

Without thinking about it any longer, Clarke started down the trail in front of her, placing her hands in the part of the jacket that covered the dying cat. She followed the path, occasionally calling out Lexa's name. She walked forward for close to ten minutes when she saw a small village. She knew that she couldn't go into the village unless she wanted to be killed on sight.

"Lexa?" Clarke called out, looking through the trees to see if she could find anyone. She peeked into her jacket to make sure that that panther was still breathing. "I know you're around here somewhere." Clarke mumbled, walking slightly closer to the village. She turned back to check if she was there one last time and then slowly walked closer until she was at the end of the trees.

She couldn't see anyone outside their homes, but didn't want to risk getting caught. She ran to the side of one of the houses, pushing herself against the wall. She inched closer to the window, feeling her heart pound. If anyone, besides Lexa, saw her, she knew it wouldn't end well. She peeked into the window, seeing a woman cooking at the stove. She ducked down and moved to the other side of the window to get a different view. She didn't see anyone else inside the house, so she moved onto the next home in the village.

She felt the kitten inside her jacket squirm around and she looked inside to check on it. It's eyes were closed, but it's mouth hung open a bit.

Clarke reached her hand in and soothed the animal, making sure the bandage she made for it was staying on. "We're almost there, little guy," Clarke whispered, and smiled a sad smile.

Clarke continued checking houses until she looked inside one and saw a familiar head of braided hair. It made Clarke smile when she thought of the length it was when they first met, compared to the length of it right now. Clarke did a quick check to see if anyone else was by her and when she didn't see anyone, she crouched down and picked up a few pebbles. She threw a couple at the window, hoping to get Lexa to look outside.

She waited a few seconds and after getting no response, she threw some more. She waited another few seconds and then saw a face come into view at the window. Clarke moved from her hiding space and embarrassedly waved at the girl. Lexa's eyes widened and she held up a finger, signaling for her to wait there. Clarke let out a sigh, glad that her plan worked. Lexa met her at the side of the house and stared at her somewhat confused.

"How did you find me here?" Lexa asked, staring into Clarke's eyes. Clarke stared back, mesmerized by the beautiful greenish-yellow tint that her eyes held.

"I'll explain later. Follow me," Clarke whispered, leading Lexa back into the woods.

-

"Are you joking? You made me come out her for this?" Lexa asked, a bit of anger lingering in her words. Clarke smiled an embarrassed smile and then looked down at the animal she was holding.

"Just please tell me how to fix it." Clarke begged. She pushed the kitten closer to Lexa's face. "You can't say 'no' to this!" Clarke said, using a childish voice. The kitten let out a pathetic mew, adding to the effect. Lexa snorted, taking the kitten from her hands.

"Fine," she agreed, slowly sitting down so she could examine the kitten. She checked the bandages and cringed at all the blood that the cat had lost.

"I already cleaned out the wound, but I think it needs some food. What do panthers eat? If we it it some food and water it might get better, faster." Clarke asked, obviously concerned.

"Clarke," Lexa said, stopping the blonde from continuing her ramble. Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes, a small frown sitting in her face.

"We can save it. I'm good with the medical stuff, you know the animals better than I do, we could-" Clarke was cut off by Lexa again.

"Clarke, this animal is not going to live. You might as well put it out of its misery." Lexa suggested, making Clarke lower her eyebrows.

"We can try," Clarke offered, trying to think of a plan. Lexa sighed and shook her head.

"You could make it some sugar water. It might help it get stronger." Lexa suggested. Clarke nodded, turning to go to her house.

"Will you stay here with the kitten?" Clarke asked, offering Lexa a cute smile. Lexa sighed and nodded, petting the kitten's black fur. Clarke ran off, leaving Lexa with the dying animal.

Lexa contemplated whether she should just kill the animal or not. She could make it look like she didn't do anything, but decided against it. She didn't want to have to deal with Clarke crying over the animal.

Lexa stayed with the animal, looking up at the trees and trying not to think about the blood that was dripping into her lap.

Clarke returned about ten minutes later, carrying a box of supplies. She came to a stop in front of Lexa and crouched down. She opened the box and pulled out a canteen and a syringe. She unscrewed the lid from the canteen and sucked up some sugar water with the syringe. Lexa lifted the kittens head and watched as Clarke squeezed the liquid into its mouth. The kitten made no effort to try and drink it.

"C'mon," Clarke mumbled, trying to give it a little more. The cat blinked its eyes a few times and then closed them. As Clarke went to give it a little more, Lexa pulled the kitten away.

"Clarke, there is nothing else that you can do." Lexa said sternly, yet empathetically. Clarke sighed and threw the syringe back into the box. She buried her face in her hands, probably covering up that fact that she was crying.

"I am going to kill it." Lexa informed her, standing up and walking behind the tree. Clarke kept her face covered. She set the kitten down and took out a knife.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." Lexa whispered, pushing the knife into the cat's neck. She waited for its breathing to stop and then sighed. When Lexa walked back to Clarke's side, she could hear quiet sniffles coming from the blonde. She felt awkward about not feeling bad for the animal.

"There is no reason to cry. This is nature, Clarke." Lexa said, not knowing what else to say. Clarke removed her hands from her face and wiped her eyes.

"I know," she mumbled, standing up. There was a long, uncomfortable silence filling the air until Lexa cleared her throat.

"I should leave before my mother comes looking for me." She explained, scratching the back of her neck. Clarke nodded and looked into Lexa's beautiful eyes. Lexa stared back, amazed that crying made her eyes an even more vibrant blue.

"Thanks for helping, I guess." Clarke muttered, embarrassment present in her voice. Lexa offered her a smile.

"You are welcome." Lexa said, turning to leave. Clarke turned away, too, picking up the supplies she had brought. She looked back up, watching Lexa walk away, thinking about the time that she would see her favorite brunette again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, kitties. This is one of the last boring chapters. I really enjoy getting reviews from you guys. It always puts a smile on my face. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little longer to update. I was busy writing this story and forgot that I actually have to post it... oops.

Lexa reached into her lap and gabbed a couple more berries that she had picked. She tossed them into her mouth and looked around. It was a beautiful morning, making Lexa wish that she never had to go back to training.

She had been in the middle of practicing her fighting with Anya when she just couldn't take it anymore. She felt her surroundings close in on her and she was losing the fight, badly. Right before Anya could pull her into a hold that would end the fight, Lexa held up her hand to signal her to wait.

"Hod op (wait)," Lexa said, trying to catch her breath. Anya stopped, putting her sword back into its cover. She held out a hand to help Lexa up.

"I need a break." Lexa panted, wiping the sweat from her face. Lexa wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep that was making her feel this way, or if she just needed something to eat. Either way, she apologized to Anya and turned to go find some food and a place to rest.

Lexa was fifteen now, meaning that her training was starting to get more intense. Her people were always trained to fight at early ages, so they would grow up to be great fighters. Lexa didn't like fighting but she had to admit that being the commander of her people sounded like something she definitely wanted to do.

She walked into the woods at the end of the village and searched for some food. After a few minutes of searching, she found a berry bush, filled with small red berries. Lexa began to pick some, holding them in her bag. After she was sure that she had enough, she started to look for a cool spot to rest. She decided that sitting under shady tree was her best bet.

She took a seat, pouring the berries into her lap and picking up a few to eat. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of a river as she ate the sweet and sour berries. She leaned her head on the trunk of the tree, feeling herself calm down.

-

Clarke wasn't sure why she was walking back into the woods by her house. She knew who she was expecting to find, but she didn't know why she wanted to find them. She had been contemplating whether or not to go back to see Lexa. She didn't want to show up without a purpose, since all the other times they had seen each other, it was always for help. She stayed along the trail, looking around at the trees to see if the grounder was anywhere near them. She continued walking until she saw a sight that almost made her burst out laughing.

She could see Lexa leaning her head on a tree, eating berries and smiling. She looked so peaceful, yet Clarke felt the need to do something that would spook her or make her angry. Clarke tip-toed off the trail and stood by a tree close to Lexa. She leaned against it and stared at the brunette as she brought a few more berries to her mouth and ate them. Clarke felt mesmerized by the girl's cute little face. She found it adorable that whenever she ate a berry, her mouth would curve up into a smile. Clarke smiled at the sight. She tried to think of something witty or funny to say.

"Those must be some good berries." Clarke giggles, watching as Lexa's eyes darted up towards her. A blush creeped up the brunette's face.

"You were watching me?" Lexa asked, her voice quiet. Clarke stifled a laugh, not wanting to embarrass her anymore.

"Just for a minute." Clarke smiled, walking over to the tree that Lexa was sitting under. She sat down next to the grounder and sighed. "You know what's weird?" Clarke asked, looking down at the berries in Lexa's lap. Lexa looked over at Clarke, acknowledging that she was listening.

"I see you one day and then I don't see you for a while. And then right as I'm forgetting about you, you always come back." Clarke laughed, but it was more like she was blowing air out of her nose. Lexa nods, grabbing a handful of berries and eating them. Clarke had expected more of a response from her. She decided to change the topic.

"What type of berries are those? I've never seen them before." Clarke asked, pointing at the round fruits. Lexa shrugged eating a couple.

"I am not sure. I have been eating them since I was a very young." Lexa explained. Clarke smiled at the fact that she always sounded so formal. She wondered if it was an act that she was putting on just for her or if the brunette truly was this uptight. She wanted to get closer to Lexa do she could find out.

"What do they taste like?" Clarke asked, sounding informal as ever. She wondered if Lexa thought she was childish for talking in such a way. Lexa picked up a berry and examined it. She handed it to Clarke and ate a couple more. Clarke brought the red berry to her lips and then stopped.

"Is this going to kill me?" Clarke joked, earning a slight grin from Lexa. Clarke couldn't help but notice that Lexa seemed more zoned out than usual.

"It will not." Lexa said as she breathed out. She seemed somewhat exhausted. Clarke popped the berry in her mouth and crushed it between her back teeth. She felt a sweet and sour sensation fill her mouth, although the berry itself didn't have much flavor. Clarke swallowed the berry, smiling at Lexa.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Clarke inquired, watching as Lexa ate more berries.

"It has been a stressful day. I needed a snack and some rest." Lexa sounded more exhausted with each thing she said. Clarke leaned against the tree; their heads inches apart.

"What have you done all day?" Clarke questioned, staring up at the sky that was peeking through the trees.

"Train." Lexa groaned, crossing her arms. Clarke scoffed quietly.

"May I ask what for?"

"War."

Clarke felt bad for Lexa. Her people would never make her fight in a war. She usually stayed back with her mom to help with the medical aspects of everything.

"That sucks." Clarke said, reaching for another berry. Lexa flinched slightly, but relaxed again when she realized why Clarke was reaching for her upper legs.

"I suppose. I do what I can to help." Lexa stifled a yawn and Clarke noticed that she was getting tired.

"Well, aren't you doing to much if you're losing sleep over it?" Lexa was a bit taken aback by the question.

"Not if it keeps my people alive."

It was silent for a moment or two as Clarke tried to think of a new topic to talk about. "I'm glad that I only help with the medical sides of war. Fighting is too scary. Don't you ever get scared about dying?" Clarke put her hands behind her head, relaxing against the cool ground. She suddenly realized that this was the first normal conversation she had shared with Lexa.

"If you are scared, you are weak. I have no room for fear. I simply focus on defeating my enemy and..." Lexa's voice trailed off, so Clarke decided to finish the sentence for her.

"Hope for the best?" She giggled, but Lexa didn't share the laugh with her.

"I cannot have hope. I must be confident." Lexa explained, her eyes closing for a moment. Clarke decided to change the topic of the discussion before it got any more depressing. Clarke scanned the area for a discussion topic and her eyes landed upon Lexa's braided hair.

"You must braid your hair a lot," she blurted out, making Lexa's eyes snap open. She shook her head, making Clarke lower her eyebrows.

"So you braid your hair just for me?" Clarke asked, wiggling her eyebrows even though Lexa wasn't looking. The brunette's lips curved into a genuine smile.

"It seems as though I do." Lexa's voice was turned raspy from exhaustion. Clarke was glad that she got her to smile and speak a little bit.

"Maybe your braided hair is the key to us seeing each other." Clarke absentmindedly reached into the grounder's lap and grabbed a few berries, making Lexa's eyes shoot open and then relax again.

"I will have to braid my hair more." Lexa mumbled, making Clarke's heart flutter. Clarke was sure that if they sat in silence, Lexa would fall asleep, so she continued talking.

"So, who's your best friend?" Clarke asked randomly, a small voice in the back of her head wishing it would be her. Lexa was silent for a moment.

"I am not sure I understand." Lexa admitted, making Clarke feel slightly bad about the question.

"Your best friend! You know, someone that you hang out with all the time and tell all your secrets to." Clarke elaborated, turning her body a bit so that she could see Lexa more.

Lexa contemplated the question for longer than normal, nibbling on a few berries. "I suppose that would be you." She decided, taking Clarke by surprise.

"You don't have anyone from your village that you hang out with?" Clarke was confused by the grounder. Lexa shook her head.

"Is that bad?" Lexa asked, concern in her voice. Clarke couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe not for you, but everyone in my town has friends that they talk to everyday." Clarke pushed her blonde curly hair behind her ears. Lexa looked away as a blush creeped up her neck.

"I speak with my mentor daily." Lexa muttered. Clarke felt a laugh trying to escape her throat but she held it in.

"Don't you get lonely? Don't you ever want someone to talk with about everything that's been going on in your life?" Clarke asked, trying not to sound rude. Lexa shrugged.

"I do not need to share details of my life with others." The brunette said, letting her eyes close once again. Clarke sighed, thinking about what to say next.

"Do you really think that I'm your best friend?" Clarke clarified, feeling her smile grow bigger for some reason. Lexa shrugged again and then nodded.

"Good, then you'll have to tell me more about yourself." Clarke giggled, changing her position so that she was directly in front of the grounder.

"Like what?" Lexa questioned, blinking her eyes back open.

"I don't know. How old are you? What are your hobbies? What's your favorite color?" Clarke rambled, making Lexa flustered.

"Well, I am fifteen. I enjoy hunting. I like the color red." Lexa answered each question and smiled a little. "What would be your answers to these questions?" Lexa popped a few berries in her mouth, obviously enjoying the chat session that they were having.

"Well, I am also fifteen. I like drawing and my favorite color is blue." Clarke smiled a warm smile. A comfortable silence filled the space between them, as Clarke thought of something else to say. Before she could think of anymore questions to ask, Lexa thought of one.

"What do you enjoy drawing?" She ate a few more berries, her eyes widening, slightly.

"Anything. I draw nature. I draw people. Anything that I think I can draw." Clarke shrugged, taking some of the last few berries in Lexa's lap. The brunette let out a big yawn, stretching and leaning back against the tree. "You look tired." Clarke stated the obvious, giggling a little.

"I do tiring work."

"Don't you ever get day where you can just relax?" Clarke wondered out loud. Lexa shrugged at the question, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Sometimes."

Clarke suddenly got an idea. "The next time I see you, we're going to go to this place I know. It'll be fun." Clarke decided, hoping that she wasn't being too pushy. Lexa lowered her eyebrows, thinking about the offer. Clarke felt her heart speed up slightly. She wondered if Lexa still didn't want to be her friend.

"Okay," Lexa agreed, smiling. Clarke smiled back, letting silence take over yet again.

Suddenly, Lexa shot up, looking around frantically. "Hide." She said under her breath to Clarke. Clarke lowered her eyebrows and started to back away. "Hide!" Lexa repeated, sternly. Clarke ran behind a tree that was a few yards away from Lexa and peeked out to watch what was going on. She saw a woman walk towards Lexa, saying something in a language that Clarke didn't understand. Lexa started to walk away with the woman, quickly turning back to steal a glance at Clarke.

-

Lexa walked with Anya back to the camp, longing to continue her conversation with Clarke. She finished her training for the day and went home, thinking of ways to see the sky person again. She knew that it would be a while until she saw her favorite blonde, but almost as an omen to whoever was bringing Lexa and Clarke together, Lexa wore her hair in a braid the next day, hoping it would lead her back to the girl that she wished to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's where the drama is going to begin. I decided to make some kind of threat that is going to affect the people on Earth but I didn't want to copy Mount Weather, so I am going to be creating my own threat! Thank you for all the support and please comment with any feedback or suggestions. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days. I actually got writer's block and decided that I was going to completely change where this story was going, but now I have a full plan for what is going to happen. I'm really excited to see everyone's reactions.

Lexa hadn't imagined that it would be almost six months before she saw Clarke again. She had mostly forgotten about the blonde until she found herself sitting under a tree eating berries. She couldn't help but frown at the fact that her training was keeping her from seeing Clarke. She hoped that Clarke didn't feel offended that Lexa never came to visit her when she had the time.

After she was reminded of Clarke, Lexa knew she needed to go visit the girl. She wasted no time packing the berries back into her bag and hurrying off down the trail. When she caught sight of the familiar house, she couldn't stop a smirk from forming on her face. She walked carefully over to the house, resting her back against the wall.

She turned her head to peek inside the window and saw someone who she believed to be Clarke's mom. She smiled, remembering that the last time she was in this position, she had a knife pushed to Clarke's neck. Before she could turn to check some of the other windows, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

Without giving herself any time to react, Lexa spun around, pulling out her knife and pointing it at whoever was behind her.

"Whoa, calm down. It's just me." A familiar voice said, making Lexa lower her weapon. She shoved it back inside its cover and stared at the blonde who was now almost as tall as her. "It took you long enough to come back and visit me." Clarke laughed, motioning for Lexa to follow her. Lexa stayed close behind her, watching as she brought her into a different part of the forest.

"I have been busy. Being a warrior is not easy work." Lexa half-lied, thinking about the many times when she could've visited the blonde.

"Well, then this'll be your break from all your work." Clarke defined, motioning towards the trees. Lexa continued following her, hesitantly, trying to figure out where they were going.

After a few minutes, a lake came into view. It suddenly became clear to Lexa what they would be doing. "This is one of my favorite places. I thought you'd like it, too." Clarke said, suddenly self-conscious of the location she had chosen.

"It is very pretty." Lexa smiled, taking in the beautiful view. She leaned herself against a tree, taking in the sights of nature. The musty smell of lake water, the light shining through the trees, hitting the water at just the angle to make it glisten and shine.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get in!" Clarke said rather loudly, breaking Lexa from her nature trance. She looked over at the blonde who was leaning against a tree, pulling off her shoes and socks. Lexa swallowed a lump in her throat, not sure of how to react. She stared absentmindedly at Clarke, watching as she pulled her jacket off and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. As she was about to pull off the t-shirt, she caught Lexa's eyes on her and stopped.

"What?" Clarke asked, trying to stare just as intently at Lexa. Lexa shook herself from the daze and started taking her shoes off. She stared at Clarke from the side of her eyes, as the shirt left her body, leaving her in a tank top and pants. Lexa prayed that Clarke didn't notice the blush creeping up her face.

After Lexa's shoes were off, she took off her heavy coat of armor, exposing the black shirt she had on under it. It was now Clarke who was staring. Lexa removed her hand from the tree and followed Clarke to the edge of the lake. Clarke jumped in, without hesitation, surfacing to reveal her smiling face.

Lexa smiled back, contemplating how she would tell Clarke that she didn't like swimming. "Your turn. Jump in." Clarke laughed, but stopped when she noticed Lexa wasn't budging.

"I would rather stay out of the water." Lexa almost whispered. Clarke pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge of the lake.

"C'mon, Lexa. I didn't bring you here to watch me swim. You're supposed to swim, too. This is supposed to be fun." Clarke explained, whining a bit. Lexa couldn't help but stare at Clarke's clothes, which now clung to her skin, outlining her curves.

"I can have fun without going in the water." Lexa mumbled, part of her now wishing she hadn't come. Clarke stood up and turned to face Lexa, her hands on her hips. Lexa felt her heart flutter at the sight of Clarke's toned body. The blonde squeezed out her hair and let out a sigh.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Clarke breathed, stepping closer. Lexa backed away slowly, knowing what Clarke was going to do. She wanted to turn and run but her brain wasn't working right. Clarke walked closer to her until Lexa's back hit a tree, preventing her from moving any further. A smile grew on Clarke's face, while Lexa stared at the blonde, her jaw slackened to the side.

Within a few seconds, Clarke's body was inches from Lexa's making her heart beat faster than she had ever felt. They both stood in silence for a moment before Lexa spoke up.

"I hope you are not going to do what you are about to do." Lexa said, acting calm, yet in reality, she was far from relaxed.

"Why not?" Clarke smirked, her breath fanning over Lexa's face.

"I do not think you will like my reaction." Lexa's voice was barely above a whisper. Clarke scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's a chance I'm willing to take." Clarke leaned down, placing one arm under Lexa's legs and sweeping her off her feet. She fell into Clarke's other arm, so that she was being held bridal-style. Within seconds, Clarke was running towards the water with Lexa in her arms. Lexa pretended to try and escape the grasp, but she truly didn't mind being held by the girl.

"Put me down!" Lexa protested, secretly hoping she wouldn't. Just as Clarke reached the edge of the lake, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck and sucked in her breath, preparing to enter the water. She closed her eyes as cool water surrounded her. When she surfaced, she couldn't help but laugh. Clarke laughed, too, surprised at the side of Lexa that she was seeing.

Using the strength that she could've been using before, Lexa pushed away from Clarke and wiped the dirty water off her face.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Clarke giggled, kicking her feet to keep herself above water.

"I suppose not." She admitted, the black war paint around her eyes dripping down her cheeks like dark tears.

Clarke's face suddenly lit up with an idea and she submerged herself in the water, swimming down to the bottom.

When she resurfaced, she pulled her arm back and slung a handful of mud at Lexa, hitting her in the face. Lexa gasped, slightly offended by the gesture. Her people would never do such a childish thing. Lexa quickly wiped the mud off her cheek just as another handful of the dirty substance was thrown at her arm.

Finally, Lexa gave into the childish game, swimming under the water and grabbing two handfuls of mud. She stayed underwater, swimming towards the blonde. When she was a few inches away, Lexa propelled herself upwards, shooting out of the water and scaring Clarke. She heard a scream and before Clarke could swim away, Lexa slapped both of her muddy hands onto the top of Clarke's head. The sky person scoffed, letting the mud drip down her hair.

"Oh, it's on now," Clarke grabbed some of the mud off her head and shoved it right into Lexa's face, making the brunette more angry.

Soon, Lexa and Clarke were tossing handfuls of mud at each other until they were both thoroughly covered in the wet dirt. Just as Lexa was about to throw another handful, Clarke stopped her by holding up her hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay. You win." Clarke called out, wiping some of the dried mud off her shoulders. Lexa smiled a victorious smile and began cleaning some of the mud off herself. She ducked under the water, scrubbing the dirt off her face and then swimming towards the edge of the lake.

Lexa pulled herself out of the pond and stood up, squeezing some of the water out of her hair and clothes. She could hear Clarke, a few feet away, doing the same. Lexa walked back to the trees where the rest of their clothes were and sat down, leaning her back against the bark. Clarke walked over to the same tree and sat next to Lexa, letting out a sigh.

"Don't you love being in nature?" Clarke cooed, entranced by the various plants around them. Lexa shrugged and then nodded, remaining quiet. She was amazed at how Clarke could be so distracted by something as simple as a leaf.

It was mostly silent for a few minutes until a loud noise broke the silence. Three gunshots, followed by a scream, filled the air, making Clarke jump in surprise. Lexa was quickly on her feet, crossing in front of Clarke to protect her.

"Oh my god! What was that?" Clarke asked, standing up and looking around. Lexa did a quick check of the surroundings before turning to Clarke.

"Go home." Lexa commanded, already withdrawing her weapon from its cover. Clarke's eyebrows lowered and she crossed her arms.

"Why? I need to go see what that was." She protested, stepping away from Lexa. Lexa grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards the tree.

"I will go see what it is. I will not let you go with me and risk your life." Lexa said, still holding her arm. Clarke shook free of her grasp, glaring into Lexa's green eyes.

"Well, I'm not going home." Clarke stood her ground, making Lexa angry. If it was anyone but Clarke, she would've slapped them, but since it was Clarke, she just stood there, not knowing what to do. She pulled a knife out of her belt and handed it to Clarke.

"Stay behind me and do as I say or I will-" Lexa couldn't finish the end of the sentence.

"What? You'll kill me?" Clarke laughed, making the brunette's face turn red. Lexa started walking in the direction of the noise, making sure Clarke stayed behind her.

Another scream sounded through the trees, making Lexa's eyes widen. They followed the noise until Lexa stopped, holding her hand up, signaling for her to wait. Lexa could hear heavy breathing coming from behind the bushes and trees in front of her. She peeked around the side and tried not to gasp at what she saw. She turned back Clarke, mouthing the words, 'go home.'

Clarke lowered her eyebrows, but refused to leave. Lexa let out a silent sigh, lifting the spear in her hands. She peeked around the tree at the disturbing sight in front of her. Some type of creature, which looked like an oversized human with the teeth and claws of a lion, was feasting on a dead man's arm. She almost threw up at the sight.

Suddenly, the lion-creature stopped, turning to face the trees, and inhaling deeply through its nose. It stood from its meal, letting out a low growl. Lexa turned to Clarke again, grabbing her arm and pulling the blonde behind her. She waited for the creature to step in front of the trees, and when he did, Lexa pulled back her spear and lunged forward, piercing the spear through its chest. Lexa felt two hands grab onto her wet shirt; she assumed the hands were Clarke's.

The hybrid animal fell to the ground, gasping for air and letting out a loud, low scream. Lexa pulled the weapon from the animal, striking again in the neck. Its head fell to the side, blood dripping out of its deformed mouth and nose.

Suddenly, there were heavy footsteps surrounding them, and before they could see what they were, Lexa took off running, pulling Clarke along with her.

"We need somewhere to hide." Lexa said, looking over at Clarke as they weaved through the trees. Clarke nodded and took off in a different direction, signaling for Lexa to follow.

They ran until Clarke dropped to the ground, pulling at a hatch. With Lexa's help, they pulled open the door and jumped inside, closing it and locking it.

"What was that?" Clarke asked, out of breath. Lexa shook her head, looking around at the room she was in.

"I do not know." Lexa admitted. "Where are we?" She asked, staring at the various art supplies on the shelves.

"My friend and I found this place when we first came here. We come here a lot." Clarke explained, sitting on a dusty chair, trying to steady her breath. Lexa picked up a tool that she was unfamiliar with, examining its weird shape.

"We should warn our people about those, uh, things out there." Clarke suggested, grabbing Lexa's attention from the paintbrush she was holding.

"No. If you tell them, you will start a war. You must go home and pretend this never happened." Lexa told her, watching as the blonde's eyes narrowed.

"But what if they try to attack my camp? I have to help pro-" before Clarke could finish, Lexa cut her off.

"Clarke, trust me. I know war much better than you. If you tell them, you will be starting a war with an enemy you do not know. That is a dangerous thing to do." Lexa informed her. Clarke's eyes softened, as she started to understand. It was silent for a few minutes as Lexa looked outside to see if the strange animals were gone. She opened the hatch slowly and looked around, relieved when she didn't see anyone. She climbed out of the room, helping Clarke climb out.

Once they were both out, Clarke sighed, an upset look on her face. "Sorry that today wasn't as fun as I expected it to be." She apologized, staring at her feet. Lexa couldn't stop the small smile that was growing in her face.

"That is fine. I had a great time." She assured Clarke. They stood in silence, momentarily.

"I should go home before any other freaky creatures show up." Clarke said, awkwardly. Lexa somehow always made Clarke forget how to speak.

"I will walk you home." Lexa said, sternly, hoping that Clarke wouldn't be against the idea. The blonde agreed, leading the way to her house.

When they arrived at the edge of the trees, Clarke turned back to Lexa. "I guess I'll see you another time." Clarke said, hoping they would see each other again soon. Lexa nodded, thanking Clarke for the fun that she had.

Clarke exited the trees and Lexa watched her until she was safe inside her house. Lexa turned around, hurrying to her house and refusing to admit that she was terrified of running into another creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be when everything starts. If you guys have any guesses on what you think is going to happen, comment them. I'd like to see where you guys think this story is going.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Clarke couldn't help but let her mind drift during her game of chess with Wells. It had been a couple days since her day with Lexa and she couldn't manage to get the brunette off her mind.

"Clarke, are you even paying attention? It's been two minutes and your next move should be-. Hello, Earth to Clarke?" Wells said, breaking Clarke from her thoughts of the grounder.

"Oh, sorry." Clarke apologized, quickly moving a pawn to take the knight that was guarding his King. "Check," she looked up at Wells and smiled, but he wore a much more confused look on his face.

He slid his queen to take Clarke's pawn and sighed. "You could've taken the knight with your queen and you would've won." He mumbled, knowing Clarke should've known that. She shrugged and shook her head.

"Sorry, Wells. My mind is kind of wandering." She told him, trying to make up for the fact that she was barely paying attention.

"What're you thinking about?" Wells asked, disregarding the chess game. Clarke felt a smirk grow on her face, wishing she could tell him what she was thinking about.

"I can't tell you." She smiled, making Wells lower his eyebrows. He leaned back in his chair, studying Clarke's happy face.

"You can't tell me? We've been friends our whole life and you can't tell me?" He sounded surprised. Clarke laughed a little at his response and thought for a brief moment about Lexa.

"Nope, sorry. I'll have to keep this one a secret." She said just to make him angry. He narrowed his eyes, trying to think of something to say.

"And why do you have to keep this a secret?" He decided to say, making Clarke smile bigger. She leaned closer and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Because this secret may or may not be illegal." She held back a giggle as Wells' eyes widened.

"What is it? I wouldn't tell anyone!" He assured her, making Clarke want to tell him. She pursed her lips, debating on whether or not to tell the secret.

"Okay, okay. But if you tell anyone, then I'll never talk to you ever again." He threatened, childishly. Wells nodded in agreement, waiting to hear the information. Clarke quickly checked the room to make sure no one was near them and then leaned closer.

"So, when I was about ten, I met a grounder and we've been friends ever since then. I see her about once or twice a year and I just saw her a couple days ago." Clarke rambled, the words spilling from her mouth. It felt good to finally tell someone. The smile on Wells' face faded and a look of astonishment took its place.

"You're friends with a grounder?" He asked, rather loudly. Clarke shushed him and she nodded. "Clarke, you can't do that! That's illegal. You'll go to jail for treason if someone catches you!" He warned her, making Clarke regret telling him.

"Then I won't get caught." She said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Clarke, you need to stop talking to her. It's for your own good." Wells told her, making Clarke feel angry.

"You can't tell me what I need to do. And you better not tell anyone." She threatened, heat rising to her face. Wells rolled his eyes and stood from the table.

"Have fun getting arrested, then." He muttered, leaving Clarke and exiting the room. Clarke let out a shaky breath, hoping she hadn't just made a mistake.

-

"You want me to fight her?" Lexa asked, wiping the sweat from her brow. A smile came to Anya's face and she nodded, motioning towards the grumpy looking dirty blonde standing next to her. Lexa pulled out her knife, thinking it would be an easy fight. She stepped closer to the girl, circling around her. The small girl circled around her as well, looking as if she was going to lunge at her. Lexa lowered her eyebrows, taking in the fact that the dirty blonde wasn't even holding a weapon.

Before Lexa had time to plan her attack, she felt her legs sweep out from under her and her back hit the dirt. She quickly lifted her knife, protecting herself from the, surprisingly strategic, girl. Lexa hurried to get to her feet, but felt a heavy foot fall down on her chest. She instinctively threw her arms against the ground, attempting to push herself away. Another foot fell onto the arm that held the knife as the other foot came off her chest. The girl reached down, grabbing Lexa's knife and pointing it at her neck.

"Costia," Anya interrupted, making the girl drop the knife and step away from Lexa. She held out her hand, helping the grounder off the dirt, and offering her a small smile.

"It was a good try." Costia smirked, making Lexa's cheeks heat up. Lexa stood up, wiping the dirt from her pants and rolled her eyes.

"I let you win." Lexa lied, trying to hide the fact that she was just beat by someone much smaller than her. Costia laughed and shook her head.

"You are relieved of your training for the day." Anya said, turning to leave. Lexa thanked her and turned back to the smiling girl.

"I'm Costia." She said, the smile remaining on her face. Lexa couldn't help but smile back as they started back towards their houses.

"Lexa," Lexa responded, wondering why Costia seemed to be in such a good mood. They continued walking, staying silent.

"I guess I will see you another time." Costia said, starting to venture a different way. Lexa nodded, saying a quick goodbye to Costia and turning towards her house, still slightly confused by the encounter with the girl.

-

"I'm going for a walk!" Clarke called out to her mom, standing by the door to her house.

"Okay, be careful!" Her mom called back. Clarke opened the door and stepped outside, already walking towards the woods.

She'd been going on walks every day for the past week, in hopes of running into Lexa. She felt slightly embarrassed for wishing to see the grounder. After all, Lexa was just some girl that probably didn't even care too much about her, or maybe she had forgotten about Clarke. Either way, the blonde walked down the trail with hope in her heart, wishing to run into Lexa.

Clarke hoped that today would be the day she found Lexa. She hurried into the trees, passing by all the places where she once stood with Lexa. Memories filled her mind making a wave of nostalgia flood over her.

She walked through most of the forest, without any luck of seeing the grounder. She soon found herself the edge of the trees, looking at the grounder village in front of her. She quickly scanned over it, looking for anyone who resembled Lexa.

To her surprise, her eyes caught sight of a brunette standing incredibly close to a blonde. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look, and couldn't help but gasp when she found it was Lexa, whose forehead was pressed against a blonde of which she didn't recognize.

Clarke suddenly felt her heat fill her face when the two girls closed the gap between each other, connecting their lips. Clarke wasn't sure whether her cheeks were red from anger or embarrassment. She wanted to look away, but something about the scene, held her gaze. The kiss between Lexa and the other grounder soon ended, leaving Clarke to feel a strange, tugging feeling in the middle of her stomach.

Clarke quickly rummaged in her backpack for her old bow and arrow and twisted the arrow between her fingers, thinking of what she should do. She noticed her name engraved at the tip of the arrow and she smiled as a risky plan came into her head. She lifted the bow and pulled the arrow against the string, aiming it close to the two girls. She remembered the time when Lexa had taught her how to shoot the arrow.

Clarke took a deep breath and let go of the arrow, letting it fly forward and hit the ground inches from Lexa. The two girls jumped apart, drawing their weapons and looking for the shooter. Clarke felt her stomach untie as Lexa's body was no longer shoved against the unknown blonde's. She watched as Lexa picked up the arrow, examining it and then looking back up towards the tree with a small grin on her face. She mumbled something, turning back towards the other girl and giving her a quick kiss, before walking towards Clarke. The blonde walked away, seeming slightly jilted.

Clarke watched Lexa walk into the trees and stare at her. Lexa wore a smirk on her face as she handed Clarke the arrow.

"I believe this belongs to you." Lexa said, waiting for Clarke to take the arrow back. Clarke snatched the weapon out of Lexa's hand and shoved it back into her backpack. "Why did you shoot?" Lexa asked, breaking a silence that was forming. Clarke shrugged, looking down towards her feet.

"I wasn't trying to hit you. I was just trying to get your attention." She explained, feeling a bit embarrassed. Lexa felt a small smile come to her face. "Who was that, uh, girl you were with?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant, but failing. Lexa's smile disappeared, leaving a blank expression on her face.

"So, you did see that?" Lexa asked, as if she had already been wondering if Clarke had seen it. Clarke nodded, feeling jealousy boil inside her for some reason. "That is Costia." She explained, noticing the jealous look on Clarke's face. It fell silent once again, filing the air with awkward tension.

"Are you two-" before Clarke could finish her question, Lexa cut her off.

"Yes, yes we are." She said and suddenly decided to tease the blonde a bit. "Are you jealous?" She asked, making Clarke's cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"No, I- just, I- was just wondering." She stammered, incredibly flustered. Lexa let out a small laugh, feeling accomplished. Clarke turned and walked towards some trees, knowing Lexa would follow. Clarke stopped in front of a familiar tree, taking in the view.

"Is there any reason you wanted to see me?" Lexa asked, awkwardly. Clarke didn't have a reasonable answer, so she just shrugged.

"I'm bored, so I thought I'd come to see what you were up to." She explained, looking at everything around her, but refusing to make eye-contact with Lexa. "I saw a little more than expected," Clarke said, deciding to joke about the scene she had witnessed. It was now Lexa who was blushing. The space around them fell silent, making Clarke wonder if it was worth it to have visited Lexa.

"I should probably-" before Lexa could finish a loud gunshot sounded through the forest, making Clarke quickly look over at the grounder to find that the bullet had hit her. Lexa grabbed her shoulder, falling to the ground and moaning in pain.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted, crouching by her and trying to look at her bullet wound. When Clarke looked in the direction of the gunshot, she saw three men walking towards her, pointing their guns at her.

"Clarke Griffin, you are under arrest for treason." One said, stepping closer. Clarke's eyes widened and she felt tears sting the edges of them. She held onto Lexa's shirt, calling her name to try and wake her up. One of the men pulled her away from Lexa while the other two handcuffed her and dragged her away, leaving the brunette to bleed out in the middle of the woods.

-

Lexa awoke and quickly sat up, feeling an instant pain in her shoulder. Memories from hours ago filled her mind and her eyes watered. She didn't bother to stop the tears from dripping down her face. She looked around, grabbing ahold of the tree with her good arm and used it to stand up. She sucked in her breath, feeling her shoulder throb. She managed to pull herself up, tears still dripping down her cheeks, smearing her war paint.

Her legs felt weak, but she managed to stumble through the woods, using the trees for support. Lexa knew that she couldn't go to a healer. They would ask too many questions. She didn't want to start a war with the sky people.

When she made it to her village, Lexa slowly walked towards a house of someone she knew she could trust. Within a few minutes, Lexa was at a door, knocking quietly. The door swung open to reveal a blonde with a shocked look on her face. Lexa offered a sad smile and Costia quickly helped her inside.

"What happened to you?" Costia asked, helping Lexa onto her bed. Lexa shook her head as to say 'don't ask.'

"I need you to take this bullet out." Lexa struggled to say, revealing the bleeding wound.

"I-I don't know how to do that." Costia doubted herself, quickly finding something to press against the wound.

"Just... do as I say." Lexa told her, dozing off momentarily. Costia nodded, waiting for instruction. Lexa told Costia how to remove the bullet and braced herself for the pain that was about to come.

Costia did what Lexa said and pulled the bullet out, making Lexa moan loudly. The pain she felt in her arms made her forget about the fact that she might never see Clarke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Clarke is going to jail :( I bet no one expected that Lexa and Costia would become a couple. Don't worry this is still a Clexa fic but this is just to help cause a little drama. Please comment and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the next chapter! I'm going to apologize in advance since this chapter is slightly boring. It'll help move things along and I'll try to post again soon so you don't have to wait that long!

***Lexa had been waiting for this moment since her training began. Her people were crowded around her and Anya stood at her side.

"And I hereby relinquish my powers to Lexa of the trikru." Anya spoke using the language of the grounders. There was a moment of silence as Anya took the armor she was holding and placed it onto Lexa's shoulders. The crowd around them broke out into cheers and Lexa could feel a smile come onto her face. She turned towards Anya and bowed to thank her. She could see a hint of tears forming in Anya's eyes, but pretended not to notice.

Lexa scanned over the crowd, a smile on her face, as her eyes fell onto Costia, who stood in the front of the crowd, clapping for Lexa and smiling back at her. It was just what Lexa had imagined the day to be like. She took another look around the audience, when suddenly, the picture that she saw in front of her began to fade to black.***

Lexa soon realized that the scene was nothing but a dream and reluctantly opened her heavy eyelids. She saw a figure standing by her and she quickly closed her eyes again.

"Lexa, wake up. I need to check your shoulder." A familiar voice said to her. She felt a small smile come to her face. She slowly opened her eye again, noticing that Costia was now at eye-level with her. Lexa used her good arm and pushed herself into a sitting position, staring into Costia's green eyes. She quickly leaned in, planting a quick kiss on the blonde's mouth. Costia giggled, turning to look at Lexa's shoulder. She carefully moved the sleeve off of the bandages and slowly pulled the gauze from the healing injury. Lexa flinched at the pain, but tried her best to look tough.

"Anya wants me to be her second." Costia mentioned, nonchalantly, even though it was a big deal. Both Lexa and Costia had been hoping to become the commander's second, but Lexa wasn't angry at Costia for getting the position.

"That's great! Are you going to accept the offer?" Lexa asked, trying not to think about the pain that was erupting from her arm. Costia paused momentarily, as if she wasn't sure of the answer.

"I might." Costia mumbled, looking down at the ground. Lexa lowered her eyebrows and, using her good arm, lifted Costia's chin and looked into her eyes.

"You're going to take the position," Lexa ordered her. Costia laughed, rolling her eyes at the brunette.

"Okay, fine. I will. I'll go talk to Anya this afternoon." The blonde assured Lexa, making them both smile. Lexa placed her good arm around Costia's neck, pulling her into a soft kiss.

-

Clarke refused to let herself cry. She couldn't bear to let anyone at the jail see her looking weak. She already felt anger, sadness, regret, and guilt, and she didn't want to add embarrassment to the list.

It had only been a week since Clarke had been arrested, and she was already hating her new life. Everything was so different. She hated not being able to go outside to shoot her bow and arrow. Clarke couldn't stop thinking about a certain brunette that hadn't seemed to leave her head since the day she entered the prison. She had no idea if Lexa was dead or alive and it was eating away at her sanity.

Clarke had been standing in the middle of the lunch line when her mind drifted to the last time she had seen Lexa. Her mind replayed the part of the memory that was the hardest for Clarke to think about; the part where she had looked over and saw the brunette laying on the ground, gasping for breath.

Clarke was torn from the memory by a finger tapping her shoulder, making her jump.

"Are you just gonna stand there? If you are, could I go ahead of you?" Clarke heard and turned around to face the person talking to her. He was much taller than her, with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. She quickly moved forward towards the end of the line. A prison guard waited at the end of the line and handed her a plastic fork and knife. She gave him a half smile and hurried to the closest table to sit at. She picked up the fork and poked at the food in front of her, trying not to let tears fall from her eyes.

She quickly looked towards the ground as someone came and sat next to her. The person cleared their throat, grabbing her attention and making her look towards the person. She was surprised when it was the same person from the lunch line.

"I'm Bellamy." He said, sticking out his hand for her to shake. His tone had changed from angry to kind in seconds. Clarke averted her eyes and stared back at her food, not accepting his handshake. Clarke picked up a piece of bread, taking a small bite.

"What's wrong, princess?" He asked, the nickname catching her off guard. It made an unexpected smirk form on her face. She sighed and tried to think of a way to respond.

"Just thinking," Clarke half-lied, knowing there was much more wrong. Bellamy nodded, picking up some of his food and eating it without hesitating.

"What's your name?" He said through a mouthful of food. Clarke wondered why he was talking to her in the first place.

"Clarke Griffin," she answered, feeling self-conscious. She could see Bellamy smiling, which made her want to smile, too, but an image of Lexa entered her head, making her feel sad again.

"Well, if you want to come sit with me and my friends, you can." He stood up, picking up his plate and turning to leave. Clarke didn't bother to look up at the boy walking away. She rested her cheek on one hand and used the other hand to slowly eat her lunch. She let her mind drift, surprised when, instead of thinking of Lexa, she thought of the curly haired boy.

-

It was a few days later when Clarke saw Bellamy again. He walked over to where she was sitting at lunch, bringing some other people with him. They all say around her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, princess. I brought some of my friends to meet you. This is Jasper," he said, pointing to a dark haired boy in goggles. "That's Monty," he motioned towards the boy sitting next to Jasper. "And that's Raven." He finished, referring to the brunette that was sitting across from Clarke. Clarke offered them a half smile, trying her best to seem normal.

"I'm Clarke," she said, looking away. It was quiet for a moment until Monty broke the silence with an insensitive question.

"So, is it true that you actually talked with a grounder?" He blurted out, earning stares from everyone else at the table. Clarke thought about Lexa and felt her heart speed up. Clarke nodded, trying not to seem offended by the question. She didn't want to seem weak in front of them.

"What was it like? Did they speak English?" Jasper joined in, obviously intrigued by her. Clarke felt a flood of emotions, but hid it well.

"She spoke English. She was nice. We've been talking since I was ten." Clarke couldn't help but smile when she thought about Lexa holding a knife to her neck when they first met. She remembered how Lexa seemed so quiet in the beginning, but eventually opened up to Clarke.

"Holy shit. No wonder you were arrested!" Raven joked, actually making Clarke laugh. She could see Bellamy smiling at her through the corner of her eyes, making her cheeks turn a light pink.

They continued to make some small talk at the table, which led to Clarke learning the reasons that her new friends were imprisoned. Jasper and Monty were arrested for stealing, Bellamy was arrested for attempting to kill the chancellor, and Raven was sent to jail for building bombs. Clarke felt as if her reason for imprisonment seemed minor compared to theirs.

After they were almost done eating, they were all ordered back to their cells. Clarke felt a new-found sense of reassurance, knowing that she might have some new friends in prison.

-

"You okay, princess?" Bellamy asked suddenly, catching Clarke off guard.

It had been almost a month since Clarke had been arrested and she had slowly been accepting the fact that Lexa was probably not alive anymore. She had forced herself to try to forget about the grounder and accept her new life, but still found herself wishing to know what happened to Lexa.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She said automatically, still deep in thought.

"You're always 'just thinking.'" He said, laughing a little. Clarke shrugged and sighed.

"Well, they put us in here to think about our actions." Clarke pointed out. Bellamy laughed again; Clarke could always make him laugh.

"So, you're thinking about your 'actions?'" He deciphered, hoping to earn a laugh from Clarke. Sadly, she remained unmoved by the comment.

"Well, not exactly my actions," she said, pausing to think of what to say. "It's mostly the actions of other people." Her voice trailed off as a memory of Lexa came to her mind.

It was the memory of the two of them with the baby panther. She remembered Lexa having to kill the cat and it made her wonder if Lexa was now with the baby animal. She forced herself to stop thinking about the possibly dead grounder. She didn't want to cry in front of Bellamy.

"And who would those people be?" Bellamy pushed, truly wanting to know more about why Clarke always seemed so closed off. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't think she could say Lexa's name without bursting into tears. She could feel her eyes stinging and she looked towards the floor, letting her hair fall over her face. Bellamy noticed the change in her behavior and quickly scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Clarke felt a warm sensation run down her arms. Suddenly, tears were spilling down her face as she remembered that the last time someone's arms was around her, it had been Lexa's.

She couldn't help but let out a quiet whimper as all her pent up emotions spilled out. She felt Bellamy's hand squeeze her shoulder, making her feel less embarrassed about crying. Neither of them spoke as Clarke tried to control the tears that were pouring from her eyes.

After a few minutes, Clarke forced herself to stop crying, feeling thoroughly humiliated for bawling in front of Bellamy.

"Do you feel better, now?" He asked, consolingly. Clarke nodded, wiping her eyes and nose. She could feel heat filling her cheeks, but she continued looking at the ground, not wanting to show her face.

"Glad I could help." He smiled and slowly removed his hand from her back. Clarke suddenly felt cold, but she hid the feeling. "I should head back to my cell before I get caught. Lemme know if I can, uh, help with anything." He said awkwardly, standing from the bed and walking towards the door. Clarke said a quick goodbye and waited to hear the door close. When it did, she let herself fall into a pillow and cried loudly into it. Her eyelids were heavy, making her slowly doze off to sleep. She couldn't help but wish someone, anyone, was there to hold her as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this wasn't the most interesting, but you got to learn a little about the jail. Please comment because I love hearing feedback! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was taking care of a baby bird all week! This chapter is a little short because I wanted to get it posted but the next one will be longer! I hope you enjoy!

Something wasn't right. Lexa could always tell when something was off, and today she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It had been about two months since she had been shot and her arm was finally starting to feel better. Costia had taken the position as commander's second, which meant she saw her girlfriend less and less. She usually saw Costia when she went to training, so she couldn't help but worry when the blonde didn't show up one day.

"Where's Costia?" Lexa had asked Anya, only to see the commander tense up at the question.

"She is not here," Anya said, as if Lexa didn't know. Lexa didn't ask anymore questions, noticing that Anya wasn't going to talk to her. She felt worried for some reason, but tried to convince herself that Costia just didn't want to come to her training that day.

After her training was over, she asked Anya, again, where her girlfriend was, only to receive a sad look from Anya. The look on the commanders face made Lexa's heart sink. "She went out late last night and has not returned." Anya explained, making Lexa's eyes widen. She felt her cheeks flush and she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"We have been watching for her." Anya assured her, but it didn't make Lexa feel any better. She collected her thoughts and finally spoke, trying her best to hide her feelings.

"Someone needs to look go her. You must send out a search team." Lexa ordered, even though she had no control over the commander. Anya raised an eyebrow in question but relaxed when she saw the hurt in Lexa's eyes.

"Lexa, I can't just send out an army to go find one person." The commander explained. Lexa squeezed her hands into fists and sighed.

"Then, I will go look for her." She decided, waiting for the commander to give her permission to do so. Anya sighed, shaking her head.

"If that is what you wish to do, then do it." She huffed, but Lexa didn't care if she was mad. All she cared about was finding Costia. She thanked Anya for her permission and hurried back to her house to prepare for her journey. She grabbed her backpack and filled it with some canteens and weapons in case she needed them.

After she had some supplies, she explained to her mom what she was doing and left soon after. Lexa's mind was in autopilot. Her legs propelled themselves through the town and into the trees. Before she could stop and think about what she was going to do, she found herself standing at the edge of a familiar village.

She had only been to one of the houses in the village, so standing at a different side of the town made Lexa feel slightly disoriented. She looked up at the sky and noticed that it would be night soon, and decided she should wait until then to put her plan into action.

She still wasn't sure why she was at the village. She hadn't seen Clarke in months. Clarke probably thought she was dead, but Lexa needed the blonde's help. She couldn't find Costia alone.

When the sun began to set, Lexa gathered all her supplies and entered the village, trying to remain out of sight. Se could feel adrenaline pumping through her veins with each step she took. She knew that being spotted would result in her death.

She passed by many small houses and huts before she came across the ship that had landed on the earth over ten years ago. It brought memories of the many wars and alliances that had been made with the sky people in the first two years.

She remembered her people killing many of the sky people until they had finally come to a compromise. They're lands became separated by a dense forest that was in between the two villages. As long as the grounders and the sky people stayed to their land, there would not be war. Both villages had permission to shoot anyone who came onto the wrong land.

Lexa inspected the drop ship, looking for any windows that would show her what was inside. She found a window but frowned when the room was empty except for a few supplies. She continued searching until she found a large building with two men standing outside of it.

Lexa pulled off the bag she was holding and rummaged through it to try and find anything that would be useful. She didn't want to kill anyone, but she needed a way to get inside. She wracked her brain, finally deciding that there wasn't any way to get the guards to leave. She knew that she would just have to run in and hope for the best.

Lexa grabbed the bow and arrows from her bag, remembering what Clarke had done to draw her attention the last time they had seen each other. Lexa pointed the arrow towards the side of the building that was closest to the guards and hoped that her plan would work.

When she released the arrow, it shot forward, hitting the building and then bouncing off and hitting the ground. The two mens' eyes darted towards the side of the building and they ran to investigate the strange noise. One of the men picked up the arrow and looked towards Lexa, who stayed as still as possible. She watched as the one carrying the arrow started walking towards the woods, while the other one stayed behind. She quietly moved forward as the guard entered the trees. She hurried past some houses, trying to remain unseen.

She kept her eyes on the guard that still stood by the entrance of the prison. She waited for the perfect time and ran up behind him, knocking his gun out of his hand and covering his mouth. She brought her knife up to his neck and hushed him. She kicked the back of his leg, making him walk forward and she led him into the building.

"I need to know how to open the jail cells," Lexa said, keeping her voice quiet. She slowly removed her hand and pushed harder on his neck, threatening to break his skin.

"I-I have a keycard in my front, left pocket. Take it. Just please don't kill me." The man begged, making Lexa smile. She found it hilarious that the sky people were so weak. She quickly reached into the pocket and pulled out a small piece of plastic.

"Are there any other guards inside here?" Lexa asked, her voice low and raspy. He shook his head. "Where is Clarke Griffin's cell?" Lexa's stomach dropped as she said the name.

"Room four." He choked out, the knife on his neck making it hard to breathe. Lexa felt her heart speed up as she thought of seeing the blonde again. She followed the hallway until she reached room four and lifted the keycard to the door.

Before pushing the card into the slot, she remembered that she would need somewhere to keep the guard. "Are there any empty rooms?" She asked, a plan forming in her head. He nodded, lifting his hand and pointing to a room with the number eight written on it.

Lexa pushed him forward until she reached the door and stuck the keycard into the slot. The door clicked open and she shoved him inside. After grabbing anything that he could use to escape, Lexa left him in the room, locking the door behind her. She couldn't believe she would be seeing Clarke again.

-

Clarke couldn't sleep. She never could. She could hear quiet whispers and noises outside her cell and they weren't helping her fall asleep. She covered her ears with her flat pillows and let out a quiet moan.

Suddenly, a strange noise filled her ears. It sounded as if someone had opened one of the cell door. She shot up in her bed, quickly looking around. Her heart sped up a bit and she heard the cell door close.

"You're going crazy, Clarke." She mumbled, flopping back onto her pillows. She knew that no one would ever open a cell door at night. She stared at the ceiling, hearing footsteps near her door. She pulled her blanket up to her shoulders feeling a shiver run up her back.

Her door suddenly clicked, making her jump back. She watched the barely visible door swing open as a figure stepped inside.

"C-Clarke?" A voice called out, making the blonde's world stop. She felt her heart skip a beat and her head felt lighter than air. Nothing made sense and she couldn't think straight.

"Clarke," the voice called out again, sending waves of confusion through her body. She struggled to collect her thoughts, and watched as Lexa walked towards her.

"Clarke. It is Lexa." Lexa clarified and Clarke felt tears falling from her eyes. She felt herself moving out of the bed but couldn't control what she was doing. She ran towards the brunette and wrapped her arms around her and squeezing her tight. Lexa let out a small laugh until she noticed that the blonde was crying her eyes out.

"I-you-what-where-you-" Clarke couldn't form a proper sentence. Lexa quickly hushed her.

"I need you to come with me. We can talk later. We don't have much time before they find us." Lexa whispered, pulling away from the hug. Lexa grabbed Clarke's arm and pulling her out of the room. They ran out of the building, running towards the trees. Clarke felt a strange tingling in her arm where Lexa's hand was.

"We need to go to the place you took me when we were running from those creatures." Lexa said, pulling Clarke behind a building. Clarke nodded slowly, mapping out the way to the art supply store. She took off into a sprint, motioning for Lexa to follow her through the trees until they reached a hatch. Clarke pulled it open and jumped inside, helping Lexa in after her.

Once the hatch was shut, Lexa turned towards Clarke and gaped at the fact that the girl was in a tank top and pajama shorts. She stared in silence at the blonde until the silence was broken by Clarke speaking.

"I-I thought you were dead. You never came to visit me." Clarke explained, tears still spilling from her eyes. Lexa stepped closer, debating on whether or not to bring Clarke into a hug.

Before she decided, Clarke flung her arms around her. Lexa wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, wondering if it was considered 'cheating' to be hugging her. Either way, she held Clarke close to her, remembering how nice it felt to hold her and she couldn't help but wonder why she felt happier around Clarke than she did around Costia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda a filler chapter and the next one might be filler too but I'm sure you will like what is going to happen soon! Thanks for reading and please leave me some feedback on how you like this story!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The 100 fic and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are gladly accepted.


End file.
